Bridget is cured
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'Fond de la bouteille'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to ****JemilyPLL78-01, BabyBimbo, Emma G, Sarah88, Mariah X, Laura DD, Jerrica West and Gina Bubu.**

* * *

**Bridget is cured**

**Bridget Wu is no 28 years old and ever since she was 13 she's had a huge drinking problem that she's refused to seek help for, being to stubborn to admit that she can't drink as much as she does.**

**Now she has a boyfriend named Cole Hawk and he's the one who's made Bridget see that she need to get help so she can get rid of her drinking problem before it is too damn late.**

On this day she enter the office of Doctor Janice Cummings, a therapist.

She could have gone to Doctor Anne Sullivan, but Doctor Sullivan didn't have an open time-slot so with some help from Cole, Bridget managed to find another good female therapist that might be able to cure her.

"Hello, young lady. My name's Janice Rowena Cummings. Welcome." says Doctor Janice Cummings.

"Thanks. I'm Bridget Wu, we spoke on the phone a few days ago." says Bridget.

"I remember, have a seat and tell me what's wrong." says Doctor Cummings.

"Ever since I was like 13 I've been unable to stay away from alcohol. Any sort of alcohol. Like from simple beer to luxury wine and all in between." says Bridget.

"Very good that you came here to get help with that. To drink large amounts of alcohol as a minor is extremely bad for your heatlh. Both the mental and physical health. How old are you now?" says Doctor Cummings.

"I'm 28." says Bridget.

"Then you should've gotten help years ago." says Doctor Cummings.

"Probably, but I was too fucking stubborn to do so, doctor. Lately my boyfriend has made me understand how serious my damn drinking problem really is so here I am, asking for your help." says Bridget. "I wanna be like a normal babe who can drink in nice logical ways."

"Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to help." says Doctor Cummings.

"Let's start." says Bridget.

"We'll begin at the beginning. Do you know why you began drinking in the first place?" says Doctor Cummings.

"Not sure. I think it started when my parents lost the spark in their relationship." says Bridget.

"Maybe you tried to hide your sadness about that by getting drunk." says Doctor Cummings.

"Could be true..." says Bridget.

"Let us have faith that your body hasn't taken any serious damage from years of consuming alcohol on a regular basis. No kid under the age of 18 should ever drink beer, wine or anything of that kind." says Doctor Cummings.

"I don't think the drinking's done much damage to me. I've not become retarded or blind or unable to get turned on." says Bridget.

"We need to schedule a meticulous full medical examination for you to make sure there are no problems beneath the surface that we do not notice." says Doctor Cummings.

"Okay." says Bridget.

"You seem nervous." says Doctor Cummings.

"I'm no fan of medical checkups. To get naked in front of a doctor and have he or she take my blood-pressure and all that stuff kinda freak me out." says Bridget.

"Do you feel more comfortable if I am there?" says Doctor Cummings.

"Yeah...a little..." says Bridget.

"Then I will be there so you can relax." says Doctor Cummings.

"Awww, thanks." says Bridget.

"No problem." says Doctor Cummings.

"Perhaps it doesn't seem so, but I do actually wanna fix my drinking problem." says Bridget.

"Don't worry. I believe you're honest." says Doctor Cummings.

"Nice." says Bridget.

"Has your drinking had any negative impact on your life?" says Doctor Cummings.

"Uh...yeah, sort of..." says Bridget. "It caused a gap between me and my friend Hanna Marin in high school."

"Can you tell me more about that?" says Doctor Cummings.

"When my drinking problem became common fact among the kids at school, Hanna wanted to help me, but I rejected her help every time." says Bridget.

"And why did you not allow her to help you?" says Doctor Cummings.

"I was a stubborn brat of a teen bitch who was too much in love with my alcohol." says Bridget.

"And how do you feel for your dear alcohol these days?" says Doctor Cummings.

"Still love it, but also wanna be able to drink like a normal person and not too much as I've done before." says Bridget.

"Okay." says Doctor Cummings. "I think we'll be able to fix your problem, Bridget."

"Good." says Bridget.

"Yeah." says Doctor Cummings.

"Just to make it clear, I don't wanna stop drinking completely. I wanna be able to drink in normal amounts, like regular people." says Bridget.

"I understand. We'll make that happen. Trust me, Bridget." says Doctor Cummings.

"Nice." says Bridget.

"We'll create 20-step program that are going to take you towards the goal of stop to drink too much. I'm quite confident it can work." says Doctor Cummings.

"Awesome." says Bridget.

"Yes. Things are gonna be a bit slow, but we can't rush this process." says Doctor Cummings. "I do believe it will work though. Let's stay positive."

"Better slow than crappy. I'm on, doctor." says Bridget.

"I'm glad you are. When we're finally done, you'll no longer have a problem." says Doctor Cummings.

"Thanks." says a happy Bridget.

"During these years of drinking too much, what's been your go to alcohol drink?" says Doctor Cummings.

"Honestly...I've enjoyed anything from simple beer to the finest wine and any stuff in between." says Bridget.

"I see. Were you ever drunk in school...?" says Doctor Cummings.

"Very often." says Bridget. "Not much in college, but in high school I was drunk almost all the time."

"What did your teachers think about that?" says Doctor Cummings.

"They never seemed to notice that I was drunk." says Bridget.

"Are you sure?" says Doctor Cummings.

"If they knew, they never said anything to me." says Bridget.

"Oh, then they might actually've not known. I'm pretty sure they'd reacted if they had noticed that you were drunk." says Doctor Cummings.

"Sounds logical." says Bridget.

"Yes and it's nice to hear that your sense of logic is still intact. That means you're not beyond help." says Doctor Cummings.

"Can alcohol destroy a person's sense of logic, doctor?" says Bridget.

"It can." says Doctor Cummings.

"You think I can be cured...?" says Bridget.

"I do. I believe you can be 100 % cured." says Doctor Cummings.

"Thanks." says Bridget.

"Now, tell me what problems the drinking has caused in your life." says Doctor Cummings.

"It made Hanna dislike me and it made it hard to get into college." says Bridget.

"Anything else?" says Doctor Cummings.

"My very strict aunt decided to hate me because of my alcohol problems." says Bridget.

"Did she ever stop hate you?" says Doctor Cummings.

"No, she died before she could..." says Bridget. "The last time she ever spoke to me, she told me that I'm worthless."

"It must've felt bad to have your last conversation with her being an argument." says Doctor Cummings.

"Yes, that's true." says Bridget. "I wish I could ask for her forgiveness."

"Have you and Hanna ever reconciled...?" says Doctor Cummings.

"Unfortunately not. She's not spoken to me in years." says Bridget. "I sometimes see her at parties and such, but she refuse to talk to me."

"And how does that feel for you?" says Doctor Cummings.

"Very sad." says Bridget. "When we were kids, me and Hanna were really good buddies."

"I hope you have other friends." says Doctor Cummings.

"I have two friends named Naomi Kate Zeigler and Riley Anne Wolfe. They've been my loyal friends ever since Hanna started to dislike me. Naomi and Riley are still my friends to this day and they are awesome, always there for me when I need them." says Bridget.

"Cute. Friends are good to have." says Doctor Cummings.

"Yeah. I can truly count on Riley and Naomi to support me and back me up." says Bridget.

"That can make your recovery a bit quicker." says Doctor Cummings. "Friendship helps people to keep a distance from their problems."

"Okay. That's awesome." says Bridget. "I'm sure Riley and Naomi will help me to get better."

"Nice. Value your friends, Bridget." says Doctor Cummings.

"I do. I'm lucky to have my two sidekick babes on my side." says Bridget.

"Sidekick babes?" says Doctor Cummings.

"Yeah, that's one of my nicknames for them." says Bridget.

"Alright." says Doctor Cummings.

3 days later, Doctor Cummings get Bridget started on the custom-made 20-step program that will eventually cure her from her alcohol addiction.

It seems to go really well.

Step One is a success.

"Good. We've taken a first majot step towards your complete recovery." says Doctor Cummings.

"Sweet. I look forward to when I'm fully cured." says Bridget.

"Remember, it will take time. We can't rush this." says Doctor Cummings.

"I understand, doctor." says Bridget.

"Your boyfriend and your friends will also make it easier for you." says Doctor Cummings.

"Nice." says Bridget.

"Yeah. I'll see you on Monday and then we'll attempt step 2." says Doctor Cummings.

"Okay." says Bridget.

After work on Monday, Bridget enter Doctor Cummings' office again.

"Today we will hopefully get some success on step 2." says Doctor Cummings.

"Alright. I am ready." says Bridget.

"Seeing the negative effects alcohol can have will make it less of a pleasure for you. Here's some X-ray images of what happens to the inside of a woman's body when she drink to much alcoholic beverages." says Doctor Cummings as she dsiplat some X-ray images on the big screen TV.

"Ewww..." says Bridget.

"Good, that's the reaction we want." says Doctor Cummings.

"I guess so..." says Bridget.

"Trust me, it is. Since you've now seen what alcohol can do, you're less likely to have a desire to drink too much again. Alcohol in large amounts can also cause problems with your brain." says Doctor Cummings as she display a list of all the bad effects alcohol can have on a human brain on the TV.

"Oh my gosh..." says Bridget, getting afraid when she sees what she could have experienced if she'd been very unlucky.

"You're doing very well, Bridget." says Doctor Cummings.

"Uh...thanks." says Bridget.

"I've scheduled a full medical examination for you with Doctor Vanessa Rose tomorrow afternoon." says Doctor Cummings.

"Okay." says Bridget.

"Do not feel nervous. I'll be there every part of the way." says Doctor Cummings.

"Thanks." says Bridget.

"Relax. It will go smooth, okay?" says Doctor Cummings.

"I trust you, doctor." says Bridget.

"That's nice. Be honest, do you feel like having a drink right now?" says Doctor Cummings.

"No...and yes, maybe..." says Bridget.

"Let's see if you can resist this." says Doctor Cummings as she place a glass of red wine on the table.

"Oh, dear...!" says Bridget, who struggle hard to resist the wine that in her eyes look sooooo yummy and sweet.

"Resist it. You wanted to get cured, remember?" says Doctor Cummings.

"I do want to be cured, but the wine, it lure me in." says Bridget.

"Try your best. Don't fall for its charm." says Doctor Cummings.

"It's hard to not fall, doctor." says Bridget.

"Think of all the bad stuff I showed you tht alcohol can do." says Doctor Cummings.

"Okay." says Bridget.

"If you focus on all those bad things that alcohol can do it will be easier to resist." says Doctor Cummings.

Bridget close her eyes and imagine herself about to die from an extreme overconsumtion of alcohol.

This scare her nearly shitless and makes the glass of wine seem not yummy anymore.

She open her eyes again.

"The wine's feeling much less yum yum now, doc." says Bridget.

"Good, good. I'll keep the wine here on my table so we can see if you'll be able to continue to resist it during the entire session today." says Doctor Cummings.

"Okay." says Bridget.

"Now, tell me, what did your parents think about your drinking problems?" says Doctor Cummings.

"They did always hate it." says Bridget.

"I can understand that. Did you ever allow them to help you?" says Doctor Cummings.

"Uh...no, me was too much of a stubborn brat back then. To grow up as a rich chick without working for money makes you kinda sassy and overconfident." says Bridget.

"Do you have support from your boyfriend and your friends?" says Doctor Cummings.

"I do. Cole helps me and so does Naomi and Riley." says Bridget.

"That's very nice. Keep them close." says Doctor Cummings.

"Sure is going to do that." says Bridget.

"Good. Does your parents still hate that you drink too much?" says Doctor Cummings.

"They would...if they'd been alive!" says Bridget, starting to cry.

"I'm very sorry. I wasn't aware that they are dead." says Doctor Cummings.

"No problem. You didn't know. I lost mom and dad 4 years ago in a car accident." says Bridget.

"I hope that despite the fact that they were angry about your alcohol problem, you gave them a proper funeral." says Doctor Cummings.

"They recieved the best funeral I could pay for. It was kinda magnificent." says Bridget.

"Sweet of you to do that for them." says Doctr Cummings.

"Yeah." says Bridget as she stop crying.

"Appears if your parents meant a lot to you, even if you didn't always see thing on an equal playing field." says Doctor Cummings.

"True. They were my mom and dad who raised me, made sure I had food on the table every single day and toys to play with and clothes to wear and a place that I could feel being home." says Bridget.

"Okay." says Doctor Cummings. "Feel free to open up about anything you like. Nothing you say will leave this room, unless you wish for it."

"Thanks." says Bridget.

75 minutes later, Bridget has told Doctor Cummings about a lot of things and Bridget has also managed to resist the glass of wine, not even been close to wanting to drink it.

"Bridget, you've done really well today. Step 2 is more than completed." says Doctor Cummings.

"Yay." says a happy Bridget.

"I'd say we're done. See you next week." says Doctor Cummings.

"Okay." says Bridget.

Nearly a year and a half later.

"Bridget Wu, I'm glad to be able to tell you that you're now 100 % cured. From now and forward you no longer have a drinking problem. I'm proud of you." says Doctor Cummings.

"Thanks, doctor. I could never have done it without your wonderful awesome help." says a happy Bridget.

"Maybe not, but you yourself is the one most responsible for how far you've come." says Doctor Cummings.

"Okay." says Bridget.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
